Love, Me
by Slytherins-Awesome-Anomaly
Summary: Denmark and Norway devise a plan to get Norway out from under Sweden's rule and back with Denmark. Transferred from my former affiliate The Norgie Saga.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Me

(Don't Give Up On Me)

This was the day, the day Denmark hated.

He hated this day because his recklessness caused him to lose the one he loved more than life itself, many years ago.

And now the one he loved was under the rule of that bastard Sweden all because he had to be an idiot and disregard the advisement of the one he loved.

Always on this day he would, to no avail, try to drink away the memory of that cold, cold, dismal day. All that would ever come of this undertaking was anger and sadness; both of these feelings caused him to inflict an unprecedented amount of damage to his home and sometimes even himself.

Denmark was never proud of himself when he did this but it was his only way to cope with his loss.

Not a day went by that he didn't think about Norway, he was the one who'd stayed near him the longest, through the Viking Age and the Kalmar Union and the disaster that that was. And somewhere in all of that they'd fallen in love, this fact made losing his Norway so much more difficult.

Still, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, but he knew he had to do something lest he go crazy from missing Norway, so tonight like any other night he went to sleep in his big cold bed.

The next day Denmark was sitting in his kitchen nursing a cup of black coffee, for two reasons, one, he was horribly hung over, and two, even though he hated unsweetened coffee, Norway liked it and that was enough for him to stomach it.

A megrim pounded in his temples and rested his head on his arm closing his eyes, willing it to go away.

Not five minutes later there was a knock at his front door. Slowly, to avoid the agonizing pain sure to sear through his brow, it didn't work; just as got to his feet the pain was present.

He swore loudly and braced a hand on the table to steady himself before continuing to the door. The knocking sound hit him again making him swear for the second time.

After what seemed like a lifetime of pain, he opened the door to a man looking ragged and tired. The man held out an envelope to him and he took it curiously, turning it over in his hand Denmark found no hint as to whom it was from. Curiosity got to him and he tore the envelope open like a child would a Christmas present, messy.

Right away he recognized the familiar, elegant script and he had to stop himself from gasping.

_Dear Denmark,_

_I couldn't sleep last night, as it was the anniversary of, well, you know, that. My heart hurts something fierce so I'm writing to you now to try and ease some of the pain. I miss you, we've never been separated this long, ever. I'd half convinced myself you'd given up on me and I was sick with the worry. I'd have told you all this some years ago but I am forbidden any contact with you and even now I am risking the safety of my lands and of my people._

_Sweden is unbearable and I know you hate him but if you were to see him now your heart might actually go out to him, but of course that isn't true. When you said to him all those years ago, that he wanted you to be miserable by taking me from you because Russia took Finland from him, he really took it to heart. Almost everyday he'll greet me, as he would have Finland, calling me Tino, or wife._

_I know that angered you right there, so calm down. If it eases your mind, he's never tried to do anything to me so don't worry, I'm still yours just as much as I ever was._

_Now, I have a request or, idea, or plan, whatever you want to call it I know for a fact that you will oblige to it. I think you should meet me in a few weeks and help me escape Sweden. We will be in Helsingborg for a month or so as there are some problems in Stockholm, which is also one of the reasons Sweden is unbearable and since we're unified, calm down I still love you, I'm always yours, I'm not doing so well either so the sooner we do this the better. _

_Write me as quick as you can manage. The man who brought you this has agreed to move letters between us for a small, but generous pension. He speaks mostly Swedish and knows more Norwegian than Danish so if you must speak Danish, keep it simple. That shouldn't be hard for you though._

_I await your answer. _

I love you, Norgie.

_PPS Do take care what you say and don't put your name anywhere, our messenger might be intercepted and if Sweden's spies link the missive back to you all will be terrible, more so for me than you._

Denmark fell back against the wall, completely sobered up by this one piece of hope sent by his Norgie.

He read the letter through several times and smiled every time he reached the bottom where Norway had signed it Norgie, then crossed it out and signed it Norway, then crossed that out and resigned it Norgie, leaving it at that.

It broke his heart, though, to know that his Norway was sick and in pain, even more so that he couldn't do a damn thing to help him. To which Denmark smashed his fist into the wall, "That bastard Sweden, hurting my Norway." he raged.

The man looked at him, unflinchingly and opened his mouth to speak. Denmark could only pick out certain words but the gist of the exchange was that man would wait to take a letter back to Norway and he wanted to leave as soon a possible.

Denmark nodded and invited the man in before going back to the kitchen to write a letter back to his Norgie.

A/N: Wimpy chapter length much? Oh well, the chapters will get longer but I had to post this now so I could work on chapter two before I forgot my idea for it.

Every. BODY. **LIKES. ****REVEIWS.** And watch now I won't get any, and I shall weep and weep and weep.

Shut up Claire.

Okay.


	2. I Don't Know How Long I'll Be

I Don't Know How Long I'll be.

No sooner had Norway sent the man off with his letter to Denmark than Sweden came into his room wanting to speak with him.

Norway didn't face him and tensed as he heard Sweden approach him, he'd mentioned in his letter that Sweden hadn't tried to do anything to him, what he hadn't mention to Denmark, however, was that he wasn't wholly convinced that the Swede _wouldn't_ try something a little more physical than just lingering touches and affirmations that should have been for Finland.

By this little stretch of the truth he knew he'd prevented the Dane from doing something stupid and regrettable.

"Norge, we're leaving son, are ya ready?" Sweden asked in his almost indiscernible, vernacular way of speaking.

"I am, Sverige," he answered quietly and pinned back his hair with his symbolic cross barrette he'd worn for hundreds of years.

Sweden grunted in a way that said "Good" and continued toward him, this was one of those times Sweden would mistake him for Finland. The Swede wrapped his arms around his waist and held him there, "… my Tino…"

"But I'm not—," Norway started but was cut off by Sweden's finger over his mouth.

"Shh," Sweden crooned in a way that made Norway cringe. "Be still, my wife."

What could he do, Sweden was a tormented man, saddened by the loss of his love. But Norway was too; he missed Denmark all the time, so much that he hurt— ached even. So he understood, but he wasn't demented like Sweden into mistaking his enemy's love for his own.

Thus he stood with bated breath, saying nothing and doing nothing, these scenes would only last for a couple minutes but they made him hold his breath, unsure if Sweden would try to take him or not.

"Hurry up, Norway," Sweden said finally, letting go of his waist and leaving the room. Never seeming to remember what he'd done to the Norwegian.

Norway let out his breath and waited for his heart to resume its normal cadence.

Again there were reasons he'd left out Sweden's overly intimate advances in his letter to Denmark. He told himself that it was easier that way. He couldn't, on the other hand, suppress the wave a guilt he felt in deceiving the presumably equally-as-tormented-as-Sweden-if-not-worse Dane.

For now he put it out of his mind and left the room walking down the stairs of Sweden's house out to the front where they would depart.

When all was saw to they started their journey from Stockholm to Helsingborg. The nations mounted their horses and set off to South Sweden.

_*And Denmark!*_

The Dane finished his letter to Norgie and heeded the advice of Norway and signed it: _Love, me._

Still in a state of elation he handed it to the man who'd delivered Norway's letter. Norway's letter was dated three days ago so he and Sweden would be traveling through south-central Sweden right now.

All he had to do for now was get to Helsingør and await more instruction from Norway.

_*Norway again*_

Three days into their journey the messenger delivered his return letter from the Dane to him while they were traveling through a few small, sleepy villages in central Sweden. Norway quickly concealed it in his cloak to read later when they would stop and make camp for the night; he risked too much reading it now with Sweden so close by.

Norway pulled out a purse of coins and handed it to the man as compensation for his endeavors.

The man took it enthusiastically and rode off to rejoin the other men. Norway would never admit it but he had trouble containing his excitement to read the letter. It would be a while before they made camp for the night though so he had to swallow his happiness and maintain his stoic demeanor so as to not tip Sweden off.

Three hours later as the sun touched the horizon, Sweden stopped the procession and told them they would be resting for the night.

Norway was a little too quick getting off of his horse and setting up his tent, he hoped Sweden didn't notice his haste.

When his tent was all set up he changed his mind about reading the letter in the tent and decided instead to go fishing, far away from the camp, deep in the forest, he wouldn't actually fish of course but he needed an excuse incase he was caught out of the camp.

He also decided to not tell Sweden, lest he insist on sending someone with him, he'd deal with Sweden's anger later.

With his fishing pole in hand and the letter tucked within his boot, he slunk off into the woods toward a lake they'd passed a while back.

Once he got there he threw down his fishing pole and pulled the letter out of his boot dropping to his knees to read it.

His hands shook a little as he opened the letter with far less ado than he knew Denmark had opened his with.

_My Norgie, _

Norway rolled his eyes at the obviously rushed, messy scrawl that was undoubtedly Denmark's, but smiled at the bit of familiarity he'd not had from the Dane in many years.

_You really have no idea how much I miss you, it has been Hell for me these past few years waking up and realizing that_ _you're not next to me and not knowing when and if I'll ever see you again._

_ The memory of that day haunts me often and knowing that it's my fault does nothing to ease the burden. If you saw me you'd probably hit me, I wouldn't blame you for doing so, what with the mess I managed to make._

_ As for your idea, I completely agree to it. I'm not in Copenhagen, though, I am on the mainland in Aalborg so I don't know how long it'll take me to get to Helsingør, assuming we're going to carry this out between there and Helsingborg. _

_ I love you and miss you so, so much Norgie. I can't wait to see you again._

Love, Me

He had to smile at the last part of the letter; it was simple and sweet, much like the Dane himself.

What he had to do now was come up with a plan for them to carry out; he hadn't really had any thoughts on it when he sent the first letter to Denmark, planning on, instead working that out when he received word from the Dane.

For now, though, he set himself to what he'd planned to use as a cover, fishing. Figuring he could get an hour or two away from the emotionally disturbed Swede.

_One hour later…_

Norway stood up and dusted himself off; he'd had no luck in catching anything and the entire time he'd been devising an escape plan for him and Denmark to go off of. He'd had no such luck in that either, so he started back to Sweden's camp.

Right away Sweden was waiting for him with a glare so menacing it could have made the hairs on even the toughest mans neck stand on end, but not Norway, he'd known the Swede too long to be frightened by his death glare.

He met it defiantly with narrowed, but still perpetually blank eyes.

"Vart tog du vägen Norge?" Sweden asked. (Where did you go Norway?)

Norway's eyes flitted to his fishing pole, biting back a witty comeback and instead replying: "Jeg var fiske." (I was fishing.)

If at all possible, Sweden's glare deepened and he grunted a string of, what sounded like difficult-for-Norway-to-understand-because-Swedish-was-not-his-first-language obscenities.

Norway was unfazed and turned from Sweden to start toward his tent.

Sweden didn't follow him or inquire anything further of him so he put it out of his mind.

As he fell into sleep he imagined Denmark smiling his smile and holding him tightly in his arms like he'd done since he and Norway first declared their love toward each other.

A/N: Does anyone else notice that I'm really bad at chapter endings, not bad as in they are horrid bad but bad as in they are just really awkward and don't seem to fit?

Well, I don't now, and frankly I do not care because I can't exactly change it…

Also I'm too lazy to beg for reviews so, interpret that, as you will.

TTFN, (Lol Winnie the Pooh reference, SHUT UP, CLAIRE)

…


End file.
